After Shooting Star
by Daniel Letchford
Summary: "I found her! Oh my gosh…" "Is she ok?" "Hang on, I'll join you." "We got Hana Song, but… she has fourth-degree burns on her back, her spine seems to be broken and her head is bleeding, require immediate landing and-" The pilot's voice faded as Dae-hyun gripped the computer tightly, breathing hard. Rated T for injuries references.


"I got it! The reactor is going critical, you got sixty seconds before it blows!" Dae-hyun said, Hana's grunts from fighting the Gwisin in her MEKA.

" _That's not fast enough! We'll be in the city!_ " Hana's voice crackled over the channel, and there was a crack in the background. She grunted. Dae-hyun's eyes narrowed when he saw the alert that she had grabbed her pistol out of its hostel.

"Uh, Hana?" He spun the orb around and watched the hologram of 's MEKA spun around, her reactor glowing in the building heat.

" _Don't worry, I got this. See you at the finish line!_ " Hana said and Dae-hyun spluttered when he saw the door was forced open.

"Hana! What are you-" He started but the data on his screen and hologram vanished as the hanger shook from an explosion. He turned wide-eyed as watch a bright explosion exploded over Busan's water.

"Hana…" He muttered quietly as the water below the Busan rolled harshly against the supports of the MEKA base. He snapped out of his shock and turned to the keyboard. "Hana! Hana, can you hear me!?"

Switching channels Dae-hyun quickly fixed his camera on the screen before Captain Myung's face appeared on his screen, Myung staring down at her phone as she moved quickly in a hall.

"Dae-hyun, what's happening out there? We got an alert that the omics are launching a surprise att-"

"Hana already took them out, but she blew her mech up to destroy the last one and isn't responding to my calls, sir." Dae-hyun blew her off and quickly sent a message to Myung which she received with a nod. "That's was her last known position. She fell into the water but the explosion could've knocked her out and cause the water to take her out to sea."

"Understood, Dae-hyun. I'll have a dozen air crafts search the waters in a minute. The other MEKA Pilots were alerted of the attack and is now returning to base."

"I'll get their MEKA's ready since their mechanic are out." Dae-hyun typed in the command and heard the MEKA's behind him warming up.

"By the way, how did Pilot Hana Song cause the explosion?"

"We had to overload her reactor, sir." He explained and Captain Myung's face twitched.

"We'll talk about that later." She ended the call and Dae-hyun turned to the hall behind him as the rest of MEKA's members rushed in and slipped into their own mech.

" 's out there boys. Better not keep her waiting." Jae-eun said as the green mech stepped tenderly out of its hanger. Dae-hyun glanced up at him as he stepped up to the launch pad and rearranged his arm hanging in its sling.

"Take those corners easy Casino with that arm."

The teen glanced at him, nodding. " _Thanks, Dae-hyun. Send me Hana's last known location_!" The MEKA flared up and shot forward, Overlord following fast behind him. The other mech's shot out after them as Dae-hyun quickly sent Hana's last known location.

"Ok, due to the explosion she might be washed further away so keep your eyes open."

" _Hey, Seung-Hwa! Can you build a quick simulation of where we could find her?"_ Yuna's voice over the channel. Dae-hyun quickly jumped to Seung-Hwa's screen and watched him build a simulation of what happened.

"She was a bit higher than that." He offered, and the kid quickly adjusted his model as he flew up higher.

" _Ok, so her MEKA was about here with the_ _Gwisin and I would guess she was here when it exploded."_ The young teen explained Hana's movements over the comm's as the other mechs flew over the open ocean, and were joined by helicopters, their high beams searching the waters.

" _I found her!_ _Oh my gosh…_ " Kyung-soo's voice lowered to a whisper and Dae-hyun quickly switched to King's screen and checked his position, sending his location to a helicopter. The helicopter quickly turned towards him and joined him, slowly lowering itself till the people inside was able to grab the body in the water.

" _What is it, King?"_

 _"Is she ok?"_

 _"Hang on, I'll join you._ " The MEKA pilot's voices overlapped themselves as they rushed towards the helicopter as it shot towards Busan. The Helicopter's pilot's called in, Dae-hyun hushing the other MEKA Pilots.

" _We got Hana Song, but… she has fourth-degree burns on her back, her spine seems to be broken and her head is bleeding, require immediate landing and_ -" The pilot's voice faded as Dae-hyun gripped the computer tightly, breathing hard.

* * *

Dae-hyun sat with his head in his hand, Jae-eun good hand on his back as they listened to the Doctor.

"She's in bad shape, we're treating the best we can but we don't have the technology to help her any further. I'm afraid, she'll never fly again."

"She's… alive?" Dae-hyun asked quietly, the doctor sighing.

"For now. We're lucky got her when we did but, still… she's hurt. You might want to get ready though." He sighed but took a step back when Dae-hyun rushed up to him, grabbing him by his coat.

"No! that's not good enough! _Save her! You're a doctor, what good are you if you can't save her!_ "

"I'm sorry, but I've done all I can." The doctor pulled himself out of his grips and Kyung-soo and Jae-eun grabbed Dae-hyun and pulled him back. "No one in this hospitals is experienced enough to help her. She's too hurt."

Dae-hyun breathed heavily, his arms weakening, and he slumped back onto the chair. Yuna, who was leaning against the wall quietly sighed, stepping forward and patted his back.

"I'm sorry Dae-hyun." She whispered before turning to the rest of the pilots. "I'll give the news to Captain Myung."

"No, I'm the leader of the squad. I'll do it." Jae-eun shook his head.

"You should rest. You're hurt too remember?"

"None of this has gotten out to the public right?" He turned to the doctor who shook his head.

"Excuse me. But perhaps I could help your friend." A voice said behind them and they turned to see a doctor in a lab coat, her blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and she held a long metal case in front of her.

"Who are you?" Yuna asked, puzzled. The doctor who gave them the news gasped, his digital work-pad fell to the ground and he walked cautiously to her.

"My gosh, Doctor Ziegler? Unbelievable, you're here!" The doctor paused and Dr. Ziegler chuckled softly and lifted her hand up to his, shaking his hand.

"A pleasure to meet a fellow doctor, but I heard that I could be of… assistance."

The MEKA pilots turned to each other, confused. "But the doctor just said they couldn't help her."

"I'm not a normal doctor, I'm also a scientist." She explained but Seung-Hwa yelped, holding his hands up in her face.

"We don't want a zombified version Hana, thank you."

Doctor Ziegler paused, before chuckling. "Not that type of scientist. I worked on cutting-edge nanobiology technology, which has saved thousands of patients around the world."

"Then why isn't it a common practice these days?" Jae-eun asked and Angela sighed.

"The World Government came to disapprove of my practice after the fall of Overwatch, declaring it was unnatural or unholy to bring the dead back to life. _But they refused to listen to me when I told them I wasn't bringing them back… they were mostly dead but not dead-dead.._." She muttered angrily, rambling on.

" _Overwatch_ …" Seung-Hwa gasped, his eyes filling with wonder. "You worked with Overwatch?" Angela stopped her rambling and smiled at him.

"You said you can save Hana? How?" Dae-hyun stood up and Doctor Ziegler glanced at him, smiling.

"I can save her, with your permission."

"Do it." Jae-eun stepped forward, cutting Dae-hyun off and gave him a quick glance. "As MEKA pilots, we'll take the heat of you using your technology on our follow pilot. They can't get rid of us." He gave Dae-hyun a soft smile, which he returned with a nod.

" _Thanks_."

Jae-eun turned back to face the doctor, using his free hand to gesture to Hana's room. "Heal her please."

"Of course. Would you help me?" She turned to Dae-hyun who quickly nodded and followed her into Hana's room.

He felt his stomach gag when he saw her, bandages wrapped around her body with a loose gown overtop of them. Splinters held her spin straight and cast was placed around her feet and arms.

"Wow, she's been through a lot, haven't you Hana?" Doctor Ziegler smiled at her and placed her metal case on the foot of her bed.

"You can save her right?" He asked again, and the Switch doctor laughed.

"Yes, I can. You got quite the crush on her? How long have you two known each other?"

"Um… since we were kids." He watched her pull a staff out of the case and she glanced at him, smiling.

"Before her pro-gaming years?"

"We used to go racing in hover bikes when we were kids. I build them and she rode them… and break them."

"But she doesn't feel the same towards you?" She fiddled with the settings on her staff and he shrugged.

"I.. don't know. She thinks she can't be in a relationship yet because of the Gwisin but… they're always going to be there."

"Well… I don't know about that…" Her eyes sparkled for a second, spiking his curiosity. She turned the staff towards Hana and a yellow beam seeped out of the staff, hovering over Hana's body.

"Is that…?" Dae-hyun peered closer at the mist as it seeped through the bandages and into Hana's skin.

"Nanobiology technology, at it's peek." She pulled the staff back and placed it beside Hana and started to unwrap her face. Hana's cheeks glowed healthily and Dae-hyun smiled, relieved.

"Get the doctors to get rid of the pins and some of the casts. I find its best to leave some injuries to heal on their own after a traumatic experience like this, so as not to shock their brain."

"Thank you. I don't know how… thank you." Dae-hyun bowed to her, and Angela chuckled.

"Please, I'm more than happy to help. I wish I could do more for people in this hospital. But there is something you can do for me." She stepped up and pulled a card out of her coat and passed it to him. He glanced down at it, frowning at the phone number.

"When she's fully healed and ready, give her this. I was sent by a friend of mine who wants to help her protect Korea along with the rest of the world, and they wanted her to join them. A face that the people love and would follow would help."

"Help with what?"

"Rebuilding Overwatch."

"Dae-hyun?" Hana muttered quietly, causing him to look down at her. He stuffed the card into his pocket and moved beside her.

"Hi, Hana. Rest." Hana smiled softly before closing her eyes again.

"And Dae-hyun…" He turned back to Angela who stood beside the door, her case in hand and smiled at them. "She won't leave you without giving you an answer. I sure after today's fight, she'll come to realize how much she needs you."

* * *

 **And thats it! It just something I wanted to write after watching the new Overwatch Short, Shooting Star. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review!**


End file.
